Run For Your Life
Run For Your Life '''is the thirteenth case of the game and the first one to take place in the district Money Mile Plot: The Player and the team arrived in the third district Money Mile and It was Hasuro Haku (Great Detective) turn to play and solve the today's case. They went to the murder area. This district on the lava . A man who was found dead in his house on the gate of his home. They send the body to autopsy when they got autopsy results they found that victim was running because the killer was behind him. When the victim lost his energy the killer pushed the man and he died on the gate and all blood over his all clothes The first suspect was Maria Zhu the victim's maid she said that I did not come to duty today because I was feeling so sick today I have cold today. The second suspect was the victim's Girlfriend previously appeared Adrienna Wilson. The Third suspect eas the victim's boyfriend Jack Anderson . They were very said at that moment. In Chapter 2 the last suspect were a Businessman and his wife. Duncan Young and his wife Lucrezia Young. They said that he was active man of the office. In Chapter 3 after collecting all the evedince they finally arrested the victim's girlfriend Adrienna Wilson she said that I did not kill him I really like him. She admit that he did betray my love . From the first day I saw him fall love with him. But When I said I want to marry you but he said that i really hate you I only love Jack Anderson. Adrienna said that he said that he wanted to marry Jack. She said that how,he can marry a man the victim fall so much love with Jack. But First I wanted to kill Jack but I think that Jack also loves Mason . But he did not love him as Mason . She said that he betrayed me and my love. She said at last I to applied lip balm on my lips kissied him and at last hug him I saidI will Kill you .She pushed him. Judge Hall sentenced her to 25 years in jail with no parole Victim: '''Mason Walters (found dead on his gate due to fall) Murder Weapon: Pushed To Death Killer: Adrienna Wilson Suspects: Maria Zhu Maid Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has a cat * The Suspect wears contact lenses Jack Anderson Victim's Boyfriend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has a cat * The Suspect wears Eau du Wild * The Suspect wears contact lenses Adrienna Wilson Victim's Girlfriend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has a cat * The Suspect wears Eau du Wild * The Suspect wears contact lenses Duncan Young Trillioniare + Business Man Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has a cat * The Suspect wears Eau du Wild Lucrezia Young Duncan's Wife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has a cat * The Suspect wears Eau du Wild * The Suspect wears contacts lenses Killer's Profile: * The Killer has a cat * The Killer wears Eau du Wild * The Killer wears contact lenses * The Killer blood type is A+ * The Killer height is 5'6" Trivia: # Adrienna height was increased from 5'5" to 5'6"